Sunbaenim
by Dirninilu
Summary: Luhan hanyalah gadis pendiam yang mempunyai indra keenam, bertemu dengan Oh Sehun si arwah penasaran yang berada di asramanya meminta bantuan untuk mengungkapkan kasus pembunuhan 53tahun yang lalu. "walaupun aku arwah, kami juga butuh keadilan." EXOGS. Luhan!Girl. Sehun!Ghost. HUNHAN
1. PROLOG

**Sunbaenim**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Senior's Thai Movie Remake**_

 ** _by: Dirninilu_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Main Cast:_**

 _Luhan_

 _Oh Sehun_

 ** _Also Staring:_**

 _Jessica Jung (Ex SNSD)_

 _SNSD's Members_

 _Byun Baekhyun (EXO)_

 _Wu Yi Fan (Ex EXO)_

 _Etc._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

.

.

 _Namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan._

 _aku kini hanya memiliki bibiku._

 _sejak orang tuaku tewas 12 tahun lalu, sejak saat itu pula aku tahu bahwa kematian berada disekitar kita._

 _mulai saat itu keheningan selalu menemaniku,_

 _bisa dikatakan aku lebih bisa memahami keheningan dibanding memahami orang lain._

 _keheningan mempunyai beberapa tingkatan._

 _dari keheningan, kau bisa mendengar suara daun yang berjatuhan,_

 _suara serangga yang mengepakkan sayapnya sebelum fajar,_

 _bunyi jam yang berdetik, bunyi jantung yang berdetak,_

 _dan mendengar suara pikiranmu sendiri._

 _._

 _tapi yang terakhir adalah dapat mendengar suara arwah berbicara dengan diri sendiri._

 _._

 _._

waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, seluruh asrama sedang tertidur nyenyak saat itu. kecuali untuk beberapa gadis yang membuat lingkaran dan masih asyik mendengarkan sebuah cerita yang sedang di ceritakan oleh salah satu temannya.

"pada hari itu... gadis itu pulang ke asrama larut malam. setelah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur, sambil menenteng sepatu dan baju yang baru ia pakai, ia berjalan menuju kamar asramanya yang berada di lantai 2." Jessica – _gadis yang sedang bercerita_ menghela nafasnya sejenak. teman-temannya memperhatikannya serius. ia pun mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"saat melewati lorong, ia mendengar suara tangis meminta tolong dari seseorang. Gadis itupun berhenti sejenak, karena penasaran ia perlahan mulai mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Suara meminta tolong dan tangis tersebut berasal dari sebuah ruangan tertutup yang terletak di ujung lorong yang tak jauh dari tepat ia berdiri."

"gadis itupun kini sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia menatapnya dengan was-was. Perlahan, ia mulai mengintip masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dari lubang kunci yang ada di pintu. Tapi kalian tau apa? Tiba-tiba sepasang mata malah menatapnya balik dari dalam ruangan tersebut."

Semua gadis yang melingkar tersebut menahan nafas. Jessica menarik sebuah senyum jahil di bibir pinknya.

"la-lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sunny dengan raut wajah tegang dan ketakutan sembari memeluk erat boneka beruangnya. Jessica pun mulai melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah saking terkejutnya, dan pada saat itu juga pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Didepannya, seorang kakek tua berwajah pucat pasi dengan leher yang terjerat tali mulai mencoba menggapai gadis tersebut. Bibirnya terus merapalkan kata 'tolong' berkali-kali, dan beberapa detik kemudian wajah kakek tersebut berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Gadis itu berteriak sangat kencang. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang datang menolongnya, ia pun mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan mulai belari ke arah tangga."

"namun saat ia berada di pertengahan tangga antara lantai satu dan lantai dua, terdengar ketukan dari dinding tembok yang berada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu perlahan membalikan tubuhnya. Dinding tersebut kemudian membentuk goresan-goresan bertuliskan 'TOLONG!' dan saat itu pula sebuah tangan mencengkram gadis tersebut. Lalu..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mppphhhttt" Sunny berteriak sebelum akhirnya mulutnya dibungkam tangan oleh Tiffany.

"Jangan teriak! Membuat semua orang takut saja. Lain kali aku tidak mau menceritakannya padamu Sunny." Jessica menatap kesal kearahnya, Tiffany hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil mencoba menenangkan tubuh Sunny yang masih bergetar hebat disampingnya.

"sudahlah Sicca, Sunny tadi ketakutan karena ceritamu." Jessica memutar bola matanya malas. Suasana kembali hening. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kamar asrama mereka.

"Sssttt.. Mrs. Kim datang.." dengan sigap, seluruh siswi bangun dan mulai kembali ke tempat tidur mereka. Seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi.

KRIEEET..

BRAAAKK..

Pintu pun terbuka lebar, Mrs. Kim berdiri didepannya. Menilik kedalam kamar asrama gadis-gadis tersebut dengan tatapan khasnya yang terkenal sangar. Ia pun menyalakan lampu kamar tersebut.

"SIAPA YANG YANG MENJERIT TADI? JESSICA?" Mrs. Kim menatap satu persatu murid yang 'baru' terbangun tersebut. Jessica menelan salivanya, sembari menggosok-gosok matanya seolah-olah tidurnya baru saja terganggu.

"Oh.. itu dia barusan si murid baru namanya Luhan." Ucap Jessica sembari menunjuk kearah sudut ruangan dimana ranjang Luhan berada. Mrs. Kim pun mengikuti arah tangan Jessica.

"Nona Luhan? Kenapa kamu menjerit?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan suara yang menggelegar.

Saat itu, Luhan belum tidur. Ia belum tidur sama sekali. Luhan hanya duduk, membuka laptopnya sembari menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tidak tertarik sedikit pun dengan dongeng yang di suguhkan oleh gadis-gadis disana. Namun saat Mrs. Kim datang ke kamar mereka, kini – _sialnya_ ia yang menjadi korban atas ulah gadis-gadis iseng yang bercerita tadi.

Luhan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, membalikan badannya dan menatap seluruh gadis diruangannya dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak menjerit." Ucap Luhan.

"Kamulah orangnya! Kita semua bisa bersaksi. Benar bukan?" ucap Jessica. Setelah itu ruangan tersebut menjadi ricuh. Gadis-gadis tersebut mulai menyalahkan Luhan atas apa yang tidak ia perbuat.

"benar! Dia yang melakukannya"

"ya ! dia Mrs. Kim. Dia yang menjerit!"

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya bingung, ia mulai menahan emosi yang bergejolak di pikirannya. namun setiap ia menahannya tersebut, perasaannya makin terasa berkecamuk.

"aku tidak melakukannya.." ucapnya lirih.

"aku tidak melakukannya." Luhan menatap sekelilingnya, ia kini sedang dihakimi. Pertahanan yang baru saja ia buat seakan hancur ketika melihat Mrs. Kim menatap tak percaya kepadanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Luhan frustasi.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 ** _next Chapter?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Siapa kau? bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?_

 _"dulu aku bersekolah disini."_

 _"kau gila? ini sekolah khusus wanita!"_

 _"30 tahun yang lalu. disini adalah sekolah khusus pria."_

 _"siapa namamu?"_

 _"Oh Sehun. namaku Oh Sehun. Aku butuh bantuanmu"_

 _"mengapa kau terus mengikutiku?"_

 _"aku menunggu jawabanmu."_

 _"jawaban apa? sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mau membantumu."_

 _"aku mohon padamu. hanya kamulah yang dapat membantuku memecahkan masalahku."_

 _"cukup! jangan menggangguku! cepat pergi!"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Pojok Penulis:_

 ** _hai hehe ini tulisan pertamaku disini. ada yang pernah nonton film horror Thai punya yang berjudul "Senior" disini?_**

 ** _kalau ada, well yeah. aku mencoba remake film itu kedalam bentuk tulisan dan Fanfiction hehe_**

 ** _aku pilih maincast-nya hunhan karna semata-mata untuk mengurangi rasa rinduku terhadap mereka :") (maafin sebenernya fujo nih)_**

 ** _FF ini ga akan panjang. cuma beberapa Chapter aja._**

 ** _dan semua cast yang "rada" atau "memang" terlihat uke disini, akan berubah menjadi wanita._**

 ** _alias Genderswitch_** ** _. hehe_**

 ** _Jadi Luhan, dia adalah seorang gadis cantik dan manis ya :") (walau sebenarnya dia memang cantik saat jadi lelaki hehe)_**

 ** _aku harap aku bisa posting lagi next chapternya sebelum Lebaran. hehe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _update selanjutnya pada tanggal 05 Juli 2015._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _terima kasih sudah membaca._**

 ** _mohon isi saran dan kritiknya di kotak komentar :)_**

.

.

.

Dirninilu, 03 Juli 2015


	2. 1 Bertemu Sehun

**_Prev:_**

 _"Nona Luhan? Kenapa kamu menjerit?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan suara yang menggelegar._

 _Saat itu, Luhan belum tidur. Ia belum tidur sama sekali. Luhan hanya duduk, membuka laptopnya sembari menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tidak tertarik sedikit pun dengan dongeng yang di suguhkan oleh gadis-gadis disana. Namun saat Mrs. Kim datang ke kamar mereka, kini –sialnya ia yang menjadi korban atas ulah gadis-gadis iseng yang bercerita tadi._

 _Luhan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, membalikan badannya dan menatap seluruh gadis diruangannya dengan bingung._

 _"Aku tidak menjerit." Ucap Luhan._

 _"Kamulah orangnya! Kita semua bisa bersaksi. Benar bukan?" ucap Jessica. Setelah itu ruangan tersebut menjadi ricuh. Gadis-gadis tersebut mulai menyalahkan Luhan atas apa yang tidak ia perbuat._

 _"benar! Dia yang melakukannya"_

 _"ya ! dia Mrs. Kim. Dia yang menjerit!"_

 _Luhan menatap sekelilingnya bingung, ia mulai menahan emosi yang bergejolak di pikirannya. namun setiap ia menahannya tersebut, perasaannya makin terasa berkecamuk._

 _"aku tidak melakukannya.." ucapnya lirih._

 _"aku tidak melakukannya." Luhan menatap sekelilingnya, ia kini sedang dihakimi. Pertahanan yang baru saja ia buat seakan hancur ketika melihat Mrs. Kim menatap tak percaya kepadanya._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Luhan frustasi._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Sunbaenim**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Senior's Thai Movie Remake**_

 ** _by: Dirninilu_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Main Cast:_**

 _Luhan_

 _Oh Sehun_

 ** _Also Staring:_**

 _Jessica Jung (Ex SNSD)_

 _SNSD's Members_

 _Byun Baekhyun (EXO)_

 _Wu Yi Fan (Ex EXO)_

 _Etc._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Note: untuk tulisan yang "italic" adalah dialog Sehun. atau yah, itu Sehun yang berbicara. namun ada juga beberapa di dalamnya adalah pemikiran dari Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 ** _1_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Satu jam sebelumnya..._**

malam itu terasa hening seperti malam biasanya. Seluruh asrama sudah pergi mengarungi lautan mimpi, terkecuali Luhan. Gadis itu masih asyik membuka laptopnya, membaca beberapa artikel tentang yang terjadi pada hari itu sembari menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Keheningan mulai kembali menyelimutinya, Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak. Ia melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya, dan perlahan membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya.

Gadis tersebut mulai memejamkan matanya. Perlahan hidungnya yang bangir mulai mengendus-ngendus. Seperti mencium sesuatu, aroma dari sosok kematian.

Ya, Luhan bisa merasakannya. Merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain di sekitarnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, ia menahan nafasnya sejenak. Memberanikan diri untuk berkomunikasi dengan sosok tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" tanya Luhan dengan takut-takut.

 _"dulu.. aku bersekolah disini"_ ucap sosok tersebut yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau gila? Ini sekolah khusus wanita" ucap Luhan.

 _"30 tahun lalu. Disini adalah sekolah khusus pria."_

"ah.. ya. Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

Tak jauh dari ranjang Luhan, Sunny – _gadis mungil teman kamar Luhan_ terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusak-usak matanya dan mendapati Luhan yang duduk terdiam sendirian sembari mengoceh. Melihat itu, Sunny menatapnya takut dan kembali membenamkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut.

 _"Oh Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku butuh bantuanmu."_ Ucap sosok transparan tersebut. Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"A-apa maumu?"

.

.

 _ **-**_ _ **Luhan POV -**_

.

.

Itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia menceritakan tentang pembunuhan di Istana Kim yang terjadi pada 53 tahun lalu dan kini telah berubah menjadi asramaku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mau mendengarkan ceritanya.

" _kalau keinginan saat hidup belum terpenuhi, arwahnya akan muncul untuk mewujudkannya. Kalau tidak terwujud, arwah itu akan terus bergentayangan."_

Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang dia ingin katakan.

" _meskipun telah menjadi arwah, kami juga butuh keadilan."_ Lanjutnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Lalu? Kenapa meminta bantuan pada makhluk (orang) hidup? Bukankah arwah tahu segalanya?" tanyaku.

Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa melihat sosok Sehun. Aku hanya bisa mencium aromanya. Sehun beraroma seperti Mint, terasa dingin dan juga putus asa. Setiap arwah yang pernah masuk ke indra penciumanku, masing-masing memiliki aroma dan aura yang berbeda.

" _arwah itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Hanya saja kami akan mengingat ingatan kami saat masih hidup. Arwah juga memiliki bercak putih ingatan. Atau lupa bagaimana cara kami bisa mati."_

\- Luhan POV End. Back to Author POV -

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap kearah Luhan yang masih terdiam. Gadis itu masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Sehun katakan, ia tahu itu.

Setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Sehun, Luhan kembali berkutat pada laptopnya. Membalut lagi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak dapat membantumu. Sunbae" ucapnya dengan nada acuh.

Dilain ranjang, kini Jessica benar-benar terbangun setelah memperhatikan Luhan yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila.

"ssssttt.. Tiff.. Tiffany" bisik Jessica. Tanganya terulur ke samping ranjang dimana Tiffany tidur.

Merasa terganggu oleh tangan Jessica yang membangunkannya, perlahan Tiffany membuka matanya dan menatap Jessica malas.

"apa? Ini sudah malam ya tuhan Jess. Tak bisakah kita berbicara esok harinya? Aku mengantuk." Tiffany berusaha menepis lengan Jessica yang masih mengganggunya.

"aku teringat sesuatu. Dan akan kujamin kau tidak bisa tidur malam ini." Jessica turun dari ranjangnya dan mulai membangunkan seluruh gadis yang berada di kamar asrama tersebut. Menyuruh mereka membuat lingkaran.

Beberapa dari mereka sebenarnya terjaga, karena tidak tahan dengan suara Luhan yang berbicara tidak kenal waktu dan tempat itu akhirnya mengikuti apa yang Jessica inginkan.

Mereka mulai membuat sebuah lingkaran dan mulai mendengarkan cerita Jessica tentang bangunan sekolah mereka yang terkenal menyeramkan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FLASHBACK OFF_**

.

.

Keesokan harinya di SM Highschool. Lonceng sekolah mulai berdentang beberapa kali, di lapangan terlihat semua murid berkumpul untuk upacara hari tersebut. Beberapa siswi terlihat malas-malasan, memperhatikan Miss Jung yang kini sedang memberi pidato untuk upacara pagi hari itu.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lapangan. Mencari tubuh Luhan yang mungil diantara kerumunan seluruh siswi upacara.

Gadis manis tersebut mengernyit ketika ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok tersebut. Dengan berat hati, ia kembali mencoba fokus ke arah Miss Jung yang sepertinya sudah akan mengakhiri sesi upacara tersebut.

Baekhyun adalah gadis yang periang. Ia sebenarnya dari keluarga kaya, namun kehidupannya tidak seindah gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Baekhyun. Ia anak broken home. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia berusia 8tahun. Ia jatuh sakit saat mengetahui ayahnya selingkuh dengan wanita lain, yang tak lama kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. dan setelah ibunya meninggal, ayahnya pun menikah lagi dengan selingkuhannya tersebut lalu pindah dan menetap di USA. Meninggalkan Baekhyun kecil sendirian dengan diasuh beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai Luhan. ia sangat ingin berteman dengan gadis pendiam itu. Seperti ada aura tersendiri yang menariknya untuk berteman dengan Luhan.

 ** _"Well, mungkin karena memiliki beberapa persamaan. Maka dari itu aku merasa ingin berteman denganmu." –batin Baekhyun._**

Upacara kini telah berakhir, seluruh siswi mulai berhambur menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun kini juga tengah kembali ke kelasnya.

Mata puppy-nya berbinar ketika ia melihat sosok Luhan yang sedang mengepel koridor di depan kelasnya. Ia mengernyit bingung, perlahan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis bermata rusa tersebut.

"Luhan? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun saat berada di depan gadis tersebut.

Luhan hanya diam. Tidak menghiraukan sosok Baekhyun di depannya. Ia kembali mengepel lantai seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Lu.. kenapa mengepel lantai?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Namun Luhan tetap tidak menjawab Baekhyun. Ia malah semakin giat mengepel lantai di sekitar Baekhyun.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan melewati Luhan dan masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah lesu.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat ember berserta alat pelnya dan berjalan menuju toilet terdekatnya untuk menaruh ember tersebut. Sesudahnya, ia mulai berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, seluruh siswi masih berkeliaran di bangku yang bukan seharusnya mereka tempati. Beberapa diantaranya masih ada yang mengobrol dan asyik bersolek diri. Jessica dan teman-temannya, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sinis.

Luhan tak menghiraukannya, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada meja kosong di pojok belakang.

Baru saja ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi, Mrs. Kim memasuki ruangan kelas dan seluruh siswi langsung kembali ke mejanya.

"Nona Luhan. silakan anda ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah siang nanti." Ucap Mrs. Kim. Luhan hanya menatapnya diam.

"nah sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin. Buka buku halaman 54" lanjut Mrs. Kim yang memulai pelajaran pagi hari itu dengan aura ketegangan menyebar keseluruh kelas.

.

.

.

Ruangan tunggu tersebut terasa sunyi senyap. Luhan menundukkan pandangannya, tangannya terulur pada buku tebal bersampul hitam yang terletak diatas meja.

Ia mengambil buku tersebut.

Perlahan buku tersebut ia dekatkan ke hidungnya yang bangir. Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencium aroma yang tertempel di buku itu.

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah tiba-tiba terbuka, Luhan sedikit terlonjak kaget dan meletakan buku tersebut kembali ke tempatnya. Mrs. Kim sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah." Suruhnya. Luhan mengangguk dan masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Didalam, Mrs. Jung Hannah sudah menunggunya.

"duduklah." Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan senyum khawatir saat melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit pucat.

Luhan mulai berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di depan meja Mrs. Jung, ia menarik kursi tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"apakah masih sama seperti dulu?" Luhan masih enggan berbicara, ia hanya menatap lurus pada Mrs. Jung yang menatapnya.

"kau masih saja gelisah. Kau harus santai nona Lu, belum ada keajaiban lagi. Kita masih berdoa setiap harinya." Mrs. Jung melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya, kerutan di wajahnya seperti menandakan bahwa ia terlalu banyak berfikir dan sedikit lelah.

"kau harus mengerti. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan apapun atas kejadian pada malam itu. sejak bibimu tahu bahwa dia sakit dan menitipkan mu padaku. Disini. Aku bertanggung jawab untuk memperbaiki perilakumu itu."

"karena itu. jangan mengecewakan bibimu, Nona Lu."

Luhan masih terdiam. Ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Mrs. Jung dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk didalam dadanya.

"baiklah. Kau boleh kembali." Ucap Mrs. Jung pada akhirnya, setelah tidak mendapatkan respon dari Luhan. mendengar itu, Luhan mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saat tangannya terulur menyentuh pintu ruangan Mrs. Jung. Luhan perlahan berbalik. Ia menatap Mrs. Jung dengan ekspresi datar namun terselip rasa kekecewaan disana.

"aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya." Ucap Luhan lemah sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh siswi mulai berhambur keluar kelas dan beberapa diantaranya mulai berlari menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Tak terkecuali Luhan, gadis itu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya melewati koridor-koridor sekolahnya menuju kantin.

Saat sampai di lorong yang menuju kantinnya, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

Indra penciumannya kembali bekerja. Aroma Mint yang menyedihkan.

 _"bau ini. Dia lagi"_ pikir Luhan.

Luhan mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak tahu.

" _hei adik kecil."_ Luhan menghiraukannya.

Berkali panggilan-panggilan yang diserukan oleh arwah yang mengaku sebagai Sehun. Namun Luhan masih berpura-pura tuli.

Kantin siang ini belum terlalu ramai, beberapa murid mulai mengantri untuk mendapatkan jatah makan siang mereka. Begitu juga Luhan. gadis itu mulai mengambil antrian dibelakang murid yang lain.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang masih acuh pun mulai gemas sendiri. ia pun mengikuti Luhan dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan " _adik kecil", "junior",_ bahkan ia menyebutkan namanya berkali-kali.

Luhan awalnya tidak begitu terganggu. Ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak atau berkata kasar pada makhluk di sampingnya tersebut.

Namun tampaknya Sehun tidak kehabisan akal, ia mulai memainkan bajunya. Meniup-niup rambut panjang Luhan yang tergerai lurus membuat Luhan akhirnya kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Berhenti bodoh!" hardik Luhan. seluruh siswi mulai menatapnya dengan bingung.

 _"aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau bilang 'iya'" ucap Sehun dengan senyum konyol yang mengembang di wajah pucatnya._

"aku sudah bilang tidak mau. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" Luhan masih mengantri untuk mendapatkan makan siangnya. Seluruh siswi menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka mengira Luhan gila karena berteriak dan berbicara sendiri.

" _ayolah, adik kecil. Aku mohon"_ rengek Sehun.

"Tidak mau!"

" _satu kali saja."_

"sudah ku katakan aku tidak mau!" lirik Luhan ke belakang, saat ia meluruskan pandangannya. Juru masak di kantin tersebut menatapnya aneh. Di tangan juru masak tersebut sudah ia siapkan ikan goreng untuk di taruh di nampan milik Luhan. gadis itu mulai terlihat canggung.

"ahh... a-aku tidak mau ikan." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, di tengah kantin. Terdapat sebuah meja yang diisi oleh Jessica dan teman-temannya.

Yuri, duduk tepat disebelah Jessica yang melihat Luhan mulai menyenggol bahu rekannya.

"hei. Jess Jess. Coba kau lihat disana. Lihat si aneh Luhan itu." tunjuk Yuri.

Manik mata Jessica mulai mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh salah satu sahabatnya itu. Luhan, gadis itu keluar dari antrian sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Seperti sedang mengusir sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang. Sambil berbicara sendiri.

"tidak mau. Sana pergi!" ucap Luhan masih terus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Membuat gesture seperti mengusir seseorang. Ia langkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju meja kosong yang terletak di pojok kantin.

Jessica mengembangkan senyum liciknya.

"Lihatlah, akan ku buat dia seperti makan kotoran anjing."

Saat Luhan berjalan melewati meja Jessica, Jessica meluruskan kakinya. Berharap Luhan tersandung dan jatuh tepat di depan mereka. Ia berharap bisa mempermalukan gadis itu.

Luhan hanya menatap lurus tanpa melihat kaki Jessica yang tepat di depannya beberapa langkah lagi. Namun Sehun kembali berbicara.

" _Jalan cepat. Langkahi, dan tendang!"_ ucap Sehun cepat sebelum akhirnya Luhan benar-benar akan tersandung oleh kaki Jessica. Tubuh Luhan mengikuti intruksinya, spontan ia melangkahi dan menendang kaki Jessica sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju meja kosong tersebut.

"awwww.." rintih Jessica, teman-temannya yang melihat itu langsung tertawa.

"wah Jess, sepertinya kau makan perangkapmu sendiri." ucap Taeyeon. Jessica mendengus.

"dasar sialan!" ucapnya.

.

.

.

Luhan berusaha menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang. Menulikan pendengarannya dari Sehun yang terus menerus mengekori dan berbicara di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang gadis yang tingginya tak jauh beda dari Luhan sudah berada di dekat mejanya.

"Lu.. bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Baekhyun, membawa nampan berisi makanannya berdiri di depan meja tersebut.

Luhan tak menjawabnya.

Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong tepat di depan Luhan. menatap gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

"iih.. apa yang kau makan itu? apa itu kentang tumbuk?" Baekhyun melirik nampan makanannya sendiri.

"ah! Aku sendiri juga ada." Baekhyun menjauhkan kentang tumbuknya dari nampan tersebut.

 _"Lu.. aku mohon."_ Sehun masih disana. Ia menatap Baekhyun datar sebelum akhirnya menatap Luhan lagi. Luhan masih mencoba makan dengan diam.

"waktu aku kecil, ibuku memberiku kentang tumbuk setiap hari. Sampai aku merasa dalam kepalaku tak ada otak melainkan penuh dengan ini." Baekhyun mulai bercerita dengan nadanya yang riang.

Di meja Jessica, Taeyeon, Jessica dan teman-temannya menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat riang tersebut dengan sinis.

"Dia pikir, dia cantik seperti bidadari. Setiap hari dia keluar bersama lelaki." Celetuk Taeyeon.

"aku dengar, teman lamanya itu orang yang terganggu jiwanya. Karena orang tuanya kaya, jadi mereka membiarkannya. Makanya setiap hari dia bermain keluar bersama lelaki." Ucap Yuri. Sontak, Jessica dan teman-temannya mulai merasa jijik dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengar semuanya, namun ia berusaha menahan mati-matian untuk tidak bersedih. Apalagi di depan Luhan.

"kita bisa pergi ke Disney Land setelah libur. Kita juga bisa pergi ke Hollywood. Apakah kau pernah ke disney Land Lu?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat.

 _"Hanya kau yang bisa merasakanku."_ Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Kepalanya terasa penuh mendengar suara-suara yang berada di sekitarnya.

"tidak heran, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya." Ucap Jessica sinis.

"di Disney Land kita bisa melihat berbagai macam patung, seperti yang di Harry Potter. Yang berambut panjang dan berwarna putih. Siapa ya namanya?" Baekhyun masih tampak berfikir, Luhan meliriknya sekilas.

"Oh iya. Aku ingat! Namanya Gandalf. Benar! Namanya Gandalf!" Seru Baekhyun dengan bersemangat.

"Gandalf kepalamu!" hardik Jessica, seluruh teman-temannya tertawa mendengar Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang tipis. Berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar omongan Jessica dan kawan-kawannya.

Setelah ia agak tenang, Baekhyun menganggkat kepalanya. Menatap Luhan yang masih tidak berkomentar.

"hei. Apakah makanannya begitu enak? Sampai kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

 _"ayolah. Aku mohon. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku." Ucap Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya._

Kesabaran Luhan habis sudah. Ia berhenti makan. Ia menghentikan makannya. Perlahan bangkit dari kursinya.

 **BRAAKKK!**

Luhan menyingkirkan nampannya dari meja tersebut, nampan yang berisi makanan itu berserakan di lantai.

"Cukup! Jangan menggangguku. Cepat pergi!" teriaknya. Ia lantas pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tak percaya menatapnya.

Sehun yang melihat itu, tahu bahwa Luhan berteriak padanya. Bukan pada gadis yang kini berada di hadapan Sehun.

Bahu gadis tersebut terlihat bergetar, Sehun hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Hingga akhirnya emosi yang tadi Baekhyun tahan-tahan, akhirnya lepas juga. Gadis itu menangis pelan. Tidak bergeming dari meja tersebut.

Dan bayangan Sehun pun pelan-pelan memudar. Menghilang.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 _Pojok Penulis:_

 ** _hai balik lagi nih. first of all, minal aidzin walfaidzin buat para pembaca. hehe_**

 ** _dan dirlu mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan update Sunbaenimnya._**

 ** _dikarenakan kemarin sibuk sama persiapan mudik :") jadi baru di update hari ini._**

 ** _sekali lagi mohon maaf. :")_**

 ** _maaf kalo mungkin terlalu pendek. wkwk masih belajar._**

 ** _udah deh gitu aja. wkwk selamat membaca._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _terima kasih sudah membaca._**

 ** _mohon isi saran dan kritiknya di kotak komentar :)_**

.

.

.

Dirninilu, 11 Juli 2015


End file.
